


Sakura, Yuki, and a worn out Syaoran...

by Ladycroft4evr



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycroft4evr/pseuds/Ladycroft4evr
Summary: This one shot is set after the latest chapters in Clear Card manga... For some inexplicable reason Sakura and Syaoran cannot touch 💔 and since Syaoran has rewritten the contract on the initial set of cards, there's a lot of demand on his energy levels. What would Sakura do...? Of course she has #TeamSakura, and Yuki to help out... just this one scene I imagined in this setting.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 20





	Sakura, Yuki, and a worn out Syaoran...

Yukito had a full house. Of late it was this way, and he enjoyed the company. Touya was working late and would come by later to get Sakura. Nakuru, Spinel, Keroberos were heard arguing over the latest video game, their voices clashing like cymbals over the cacophony of the game. Though they tried to keep it down, you could hear them in the kitchen. Total chaos. Yuki smiled. It suited him just fine. He loved spending time with friends. Especially the adorable Sakura. He set cookies on a tray for the hungry lot in the game room, carried it in with the juice. Nakuru hailed him down, Kero gave a shout out. Spinel gave a grunt as he concentrated on besting Kero's high score. Yuki smiled as he set the tray down. They were fine. Since they didn't pounce on the food, he knew it was a heated battle and so left them to it. He walked out to check on Sakura in the living room. She was awfully quiet today. He knew why, but he hoped he could cheer her up a little. 

He walked in to see Sakura wearing a troubled expression, looking a bit lonely by herself on the couch. "Sakura Chan, are you alright?"

Sakura looked up into Yukito's concerned face, smiled a little. Her heart wasn't in it but she hated seeing Yukito worry about her. "I'm fine, Yukuto San. Don't worry about me." She turned back to gaze at Syaoran who was dozing on the couch beside hers. "I just wish Syaoran Kun was fine too." Syaoran was under strict instructions to rest up, because they had all sensed he was overtaxed. Rewriting the contract on her cards was bound to drain his energy, and he looked especially tired today. Running around trying to guard Sakura from ever present yet invisible dangers would definitely do the trick.  
It took a lot of coercion, and ultimately Sakura requesting him to at least lay down for a bit. If there was one person in the world Syaoran could never say no to, they all knew who it was.

"Don't worry," Yuki ruffled her hair lightly. "He just needs some rest. It's a full moon tonight, see," he pointed out the window. "You know he draws his powers from the moon. And Yue transferred some energy to him earlier."

"Thank you," she replied in earnest, smiling properly now. She could always count on Yue, whatever form he was in. Lately Yukito was more active in trying to help out. She knew she was lucky to have so many friends who loved her. She stretched out a hand to check Syaoran, then pulled it back. For a moment she had forgotten those inexplicable sparks that hurt Syaoran. No one else was hurt that way when they touched her. Sakura's smile wobbled; she folded both hands in her lap. They had yet to figure out why they couldn't touch each other any more. It hurt to see him wear himself out, because he was trying to shield her from unknown forces, and from her own powers half the time. With all her heart, she wished she had all the answers. She wished she could help him, protect him, just like he did for her.

Yuki sighed. How painful was it when you could not touch your loved one, when you couldn't ease their troubles yourself... Since he understood that kind of helplessness very well, he sat down next to her. "Sakura Chan, he will be alright. Even if you can't touch him right now, your magic does help, even if it is through Yue. Don't be upset now, you wouldn't want him to worry, would you." He knew that would work. True enough, she thought it through, smiled bravely. "I won't be sad. I wish he wouldn't tire himself out, but I know you are all here to help me. We will be alright, all of us." 

"That's the spirit," he pinched her cheek. "Come on, let's get something for him too. He'll be up soon." 

"Ok," she took his hand and rose.

"When is Onii Chan coming?" she turned to look at Syaoran as they walked towards the kitchen.

Yuki smiled because he knew where that question came from. "Not before he wakes up, don't worry. If he's not up by then, I'll make Touya wait," his smile was full of mischief, and Sakura knew he was good for his word. "I wonder what Touya's gonna bring us," he handed her a tray for juice and snacks, attempting a change of subject.

Sakura smiled back at him. "Probably sweets." Yuki had the biggest sweet tooth of them all, in her opinion. They heard a rustle from the living room, and it sounded like someone said Sakura's name softly. Her eyes lit up. "He's up," she rushed out to greet Syaoran.

Yuki smiled as he set the tray for them. He could hear them. He walked out with the snacks, calling out to Sakura. Syaoran sounded like he had a good rest, and Sakura's voice was sweet and cheerful as ever. All was well with their world.


End file.
